


Falling Fire: The Story Of One Rant

by Pteriforever



Category: Internet Explorer - Fandom
Genre: Firefox - Freeform, Gen, IE8, Ragefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pteriforever/pseuds/Pteriforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firefox dies once and for all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Fire: The Story Of One Rant

"No... They will destroy everything...", Leaffeather mewed. "There is no hope now..."  
Even then, the Firefox Fanboys were spreading through the  
entire world in disguise. They were like zombies, not  
stopping, not looking back. THEY'LL COME TO YOUR HOUSE  
AND KILL YOU!!!!

There was only a few remaining safe places in the world,  
and one of those was Microsoft's secret underground  
headquarters. Almost everything else was destroyed by  
the fantards, and when they allied with Twitards  
they became unstoppable.

AND THEN, WHEN MICROSOFT RELEASED INTERNET EXPLORER  
8 ALL THE FIREFOX FANBOYS GOT ASSIMILATED INTO THE  
(AWESOME) HATERS BECAUSE OF THE SHEER AWESOMENESS.  
FIREFOX MARKET SHARE DROPPED TO 0.000000% WITHIN  
FIVE MINUTES, AND THEN, MICROSOFT HAD TOO MUCH MONEY  
THAN THEY KNEW WHAT TO DO WITH, SO THEY USED IT TO  
KILL LINUX AND MAC, AND EVERY OTHER PIECE OF COMPETITION  
THAT EVER EXISTED, AND WHEN THEY STILL HAD SOME LEFT  
OVER THEY GAVE SOME TO GREENPEACE, PETA, AND THE RSPCA  
TO PROTECT ALL CREATURES AND SAVE THE UNIVERSE FOREVER!!!!

And then Greenpeace lived happily ever after, as  
they were worshipped because they were godlike  
enough for BEST FRIENDZ FOREVUR MICROSOFT.

And that's how it all happened.

"Give it time and all will heal itself",  
said Silverstar. "Time is plentiful and  
a happy ending occurs eventually."

A LITTLE INSIGHT

In 2004, the evil, maniacal  
Mozilla released a very  
unstable, dangerous browser. Even the  
versions released very recently crash  
on 15% of websites and  
are highly dangerous and unstable.  
This is now called Firefox.  
450 security vulnerabilities are known,  
compared to the 36 of  
Internet Explorer. It is slower  
than many other browsers, and  
even old versions of Internet  
Explorer are faster 5 times  
out of 7. Despite these  
massive drawbacks, Firefox still has  
14-15 percent usage share.  
Why? Because A few crazy  
fanboys mindlessly blast Internet Explorer  
users with propaganda, scaring them  
into believing that they are  
in danger from spyware.

"The truth exists, Nightpaw, but you must search deep within yourself to discover it's meaning"


End file.
